Ulangan Dadakan
by kazaoka ainaru
Summary: Naruto dkk ulangan dadakan!  kita lihat apakah Naruto mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan?  RnR ok...   d


A/N : Aow smua…..Salam kenal buat para readers soal'a ini fanfic pertama gue dan harap dimaklumi kalu ceritanya gaje ato ga nyambung ato . Kebayang gak sih kalu Naruto dkk itu pake seragam SMP ???Pasti lucu dan Naruto makin culun aja *dikasih Rasengan sama Naruto*.

Ya udah dari pada banyak cincong mending baca ceritanya and selamat membaca…(^ ^)

"**ULANGAN DADAKAN"**

Di Konohagakure ada sebuah sekolah SMP yang bernama SMP sich tidak begitu elit maupun terkenal,hanya sekolah biasa tetapi disitulah Naruto dkk bersekolah.

**Guru Kakashi Hatake **: Dikenal sebagai guru yang paling tampan dan keren di SMP Konoha ini dan banyak siswi yang tergila-gila dengan guru yang satu ini tapi sayangnya kalau ulangan selalu mendadak. Pelajaran yang diajarkan adalah

**Naruto**,**Sasuke**,**Gaara**,**Kiba**,**Shikamaru**,dan **Neji** merupakan satu geng yang disenangi para siswi2 SMP Konoha karena ketampanan cowo2 itu.

Disuatu pagi yang cerah…

"Pagi semuanya…"dengan malas Naruto datang dengan muka yang super duper ngantuknya itu masuk ke dalam kelas yang Gaara,Neji,dan Kiba sudah datang terlebih dahulu.

"Seperti biasanya kau Naruto datang dengan muka yang kusut seperti itu"ucap Kiba yang sedang bicara dengan sohib2nya itu.

Naruto langsung mengambil posisi duduk di kursinya yang dekat dengan jendela dan kembali tidur di meja dan tidak menggubris perkataan Kiba tadi.

Tak lama Sasuke datang, "Kenapa Naruto?"Tanya Sasuke kepada Gaara.

"Seperti biasanya,datang langsung tidur kembali."jawab santai Gaara.

Setelah Sasuke datang seseorang yang berambut seperti nanas datang dengan wajah seperti Naruto (sama2 ngantuk) yang tak lain, tak bukan, tak lain dan tak bukan yaitu, yakni, ialah, adalah *woy kapan selesenya* Shikamaru.

"Pagi Shikamaru…"sapa Kiba dengan senyum apa yang terjadi,Shikamaru tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke Kiba dan langsung tidur di kursinya seperti pun marah karena merasa dirinya dicuekin untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"WOI SHIKAMARU!!LOE DENGER GAK SICH YANG GUE OMONGIN."Kiba dengan sewot berbicara tepat di kupingnya Shikamaru.

"Hn."jawab Shikamaru dengan santai (apa gak budek tu orang)

"Sudahlah Kiba,Shikamaru memang seperti itu."kata2 itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut Neji yang dari tadi diam.

Tak berapa lama Guru Kakashi pun datang.

"Pagi semua"ucap guru Kakashi

"Pagi pak guru"semua murid serempak mengucapkannya.

"Baik,sekarang kita akan mengadakan ulangan."seperti biasa guru Kakashi selalu mengadakan ulangan dadakan.

"APA??!!" Naruto yang dari tadi tidur langsung kaget mendengar kata **ulangan**.

Bagi Sasuke,Neji,Gaara,dan Shikamaru itu sich tidak masalah (walaupun Shikamaru itu suka tidur tapi dia tetep aja pinter)

"Waduh,gue harus nyari contekan nich!" Kiba langsung melirik kearah Sasuke. "Sas,gue ntar nyontek sama loe ya, ya, ya." Kata Kiba mengemis ke Sasuke.

"Tidak,trima kasih."alhasil Kiba harus berjuang sendiri mengerjakan ulangan itu dan percuma saja kalau dia meminta ke Neji ataupun Gaara. Kiba pun masih kurang yakin akan kepintaran Shikamaru terhadap pelajaran .

"Gaara yang manis, yang ganteng boleh gak gue nyontek sama loe. Loe kan sohib gue yang paaaaaaling baek" Naruto mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya ke Gaara tapi percuma saja dengan jurusnya itu Gaara tidak peduli.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Kiba mengerjakan soal B,Inggris dengan susah payah. Keesokan harinya hasil ulangannya dibagikan.

Naruto : **40**

Kiba : **50**

Neji : **100**

Sasuke : **90**

Gaara : **85**

Shikamaru : **95** (waw,gak salah tu nilai??)

"Nooooooooooo……,nilai gue ancur banget." Teriak Naruto gaje saat jam istirahat di kelas.

"Hahaha,masih tingian gue dari pada loe." Bangganya Kiba yang hanya beda nilai 10 itu.

"Kau kan tidak jauh beda nilainya dengan Naruto." Ucap Neji

"Ya juga sich." Polosnya Kiba

"GABRUK"

"Tapi gue heran kenapa Shikamaru yang kerjaannya cuma molor bisa dapet nilai 95." Kata Kiba dengan rasa menyesal juga kenapa dia waktu itu gak percaya sama itu orang.

"Hn, da yang ngomongin gue ya?!" ternyata Shikamaru tidur dan terbangun saat temannya itu membicarakannya.

"Ya! napa sich padahal loe tuh tidur melulu tapi otak loe tetep aja encer?" Tanya Naruto yang heran dengan sobatnya itu.

"Ada dech…! Shikamaru pun tidur kembali.

"Sial!!!" ucap Naruto dan Kiba.

"**HAPPY OR SAD ENDING?"**

Naruto : "Gilaaaa, gak salah tu nilai masa gue dapet 40?"

Kiba : "Sama,gue dapet gak terimaaaaaaa!!!"

Naruto : "Ayo kita serbu author setress itu" *sudah menyiapkan Rasengan*

Kiba : "Siapa takut" *siap menyerang dengan akkamaru*

Author : "E..e..tunggu dulu,masa gitu doang udah jangan lupa review yaaaaaa" *kabuuuuurrrrrrrrrr*


End file.
